grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Laney and Trina
This page is about the relationship between Laney Penn and Trina Riffin. Overview Laney and Trina despise one another. Trina hates Laney because she is a member of Grojband, while Laney hates Trina because of her cruel and selfish nature and is the only member of the band who is tough enough to openly express her hatred. Trina also thinks that Laney is a boy, while Laney also shows fearlessness towards Trina. Episodes Featured Smash Up Terby Trina was forced to drive Grojband to the smash up derby and she set some ground rules with the members of the band. She first pointed at Laney and demanded for her not to shave which would imply, that she either mistook her for a boy, or she knows she's really a girl and just said that to hurt her feelings; Either way, Laney was hurt by this because she made an angry face when Trina did this. Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls Grojband arrives at the Drive In Movie Theater, trying to sneak past Trina working at the ticket stand. They do this by going in disguise as a snack bar delivery food truck. Trina is about to pull a lever, triggering a trap door to a pit of flames, however Laney (wearing a fake mustache and speaking in a deep voice), tells her they were the snack people and didn't need tickets. Reluctantly, Trina allows them to pass through. No Strings Attached Laney used an animatronic puppet to scare Trina in order to make her write in her diary. When Trina came across her, Laney's puppet emerged from the darkness and said "Revenge!" Trina looked at her puppet in terror and begged for her mercy but also mistook it for a boy, calling it a "Dude puppet" in the process. Laney angrily broke character to tell her that she wasn't a dude but then quickly retained herself and shouted "Revenge!" again as she got closer to Trina along with all of the other puppets, terrifying Trina and making her blast off into a Fear Diary Mode. All You Need is Cake Laney played a major role in making Trina go into diary mode. As Trina was desperately searching through the garbage for her sweater, Laney passed by wearing her sweater saying that she liked it a lot. Trina watched in terror as this happened and felt very depressed to see that Pinkcredible had moved on to Laney. Trina was so depressed because of this, she went into Sadness Diary Mode. After her diary mode, Trina's diary painfully landed on Laney's head. Laney was happy that she got the lyrics from her and she threw Pinkcredible away, saying that she never liked it in the first place, reuniting Trina with Pinkcredible. One Plant Band Trina came into the garage and insulted Grojband, she screams a threat most directly toward Corey and Laney saying that if touch her project, "They're all mulch." When she leaves, Laney's hair stands up and her teeth turns to fangs, where she then hisses at her like a cat. Trina just walked away, ignoring her. Later Trina forces Grojband to take care of her plant project. After Trina leaves, an angered Laney declares she'll "take care" of her project, grabbing a rake and chasing after Planty in an attempt to destroy it, until Corey stops her. Queen Bee Trina and Laney faced off against each other in the Pollination Nation. While preparing for the pageant, Trina says that there was no way she was going to let herself get beaten by "some dude from Corey's band". During the competition Trina repetitively insults Laney and mocks her how she's going to lose, but Laney is unphased as that was the plan. In the final challenge Trina aggravates Laney by insulting the band, and follows it up by asking "What part of your band stinks didn't I say?". This finally makes Laney snap and she yells out a battle cry before shredding her piñata, and declares that "nobody disses the band". Dreamreaver Part 1 When the band entered Trina's mind to see an cold, empty wasteland, Laney said "Cold and lifeless. Seems like the inside of Trina's head to me." Grin Reaper As Trina shows photographic Evidence against Grojband to Torbo, a picture of Laney wearing a unicorn costume in her room is getting her picture taken by Trina outside the window of the house is shown. Rock the House Laney was feeling vey unsafe and hesitant about the Curling Competition and she did not want to do it. She mentioned that she was actually hoping that Trina would ruin their plans. War and Peaceville Laney becomes really annoyed with how Trina is unwilling to hug Nick. She mimics Trina putting on a high-pitched, girly-girl voice, making her eyes big and glimmering, while flipping her hair like Trina. She also says terms Trina frequently states such as "Like", "Totally", "Ultra", "Or Whatever", and "And Junk". Pop Goes the Bubble After Grojband carry out Corey's instructions to bring Trina over the sewer manhole, Laney got sick of Kin and Kon's ideas of using a catapult and simply grabs her. She then holds Trina over the sewer while Trina flails her legs and screams: "What are you doing? Put me down!" Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts